


warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JARVIS keeps things warm, but Tony Stark keeps things warmer.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> PETER PARKER IS OF AGE IN THIS - I don't specify what age, but I just wanted to make it clear that this is legal. This was written for a friend.
> 
> \--
> 
> hi!! this is my first marvel/mcu work so please be nice lol - i normally write stuff related to twenty one pilots, but i've gotten more into the MCU and i wanted to write somethin.
> 
> please read the tags lol there aren't many of them so it's pretty easy.

Peter wakes up warm.

It's barely bright in his bedroom, the lights dimmed down nearly all the way and the black-out shades letting in a small sliver of light from where Peter was too tired to pull them down all the way. The white blanket he'd fallen asleep under keeps him from freezing, and _ oh- _where's Tony?

It takes his hazy mind a second to register, but Peter's body tingles pleasantly and a sound that doesn't even sound like his escapes his mouth and he gets the answer to his question. Peter's body isn't just warm, but his cock is too, trapped in a wet heat that makes his toes curl and his fingers lock into the bedsheets. There's a warm tongue sliding over the head of the brunette's cock, causing a startled whine to slip out of his own mouth.

Peter barely gathers the strength - and the will - to pull aside the blanket, not surprised at how the room is at a perfect temperature (Peter will have to thank JARVIS for that later, although the AI has probably heard it a thousand times from him already). There's Tony, between Peter's legs with his lips stretched around the younger's cock. The man hums, sending pleasured vibrations through Peter, and slides off for a short second. Peter shivers slightly at the cooler air, dragging his hand up his own leg to curl into Tony's hair.

"Good morning." Tony grins, fingers gently pinching Peter's thigh. He wraps his lips back around the head of the boy's cock again before Peter can react, the soft drag of chapped lips causing a small sound to stir in his chest. Peter's toes curl again, digging into their sheets - he doesn't even want to think about how much they cost, Tony tends to spend a lot of money on him (much to JARVIS' protests, the AI tries to remind him that 'You don't need to buy Mr. Parker's affection, he already loves you enough").

"Tony," Peter resists the urge to squirm, trying to take what the other man gave him, body relaxed a little more than normal from the heat of the room. Tony, dragging his blunt fingernails down Peter's thigh, hums, his tongue dancing around the younger's shaft. Peter has never bothered to ask where he'd learned to do this, but it's so _ good, _so warm and nice and Peter loves when Tony blows him, begs for him to do it whenever they're in the shower together - hell, he'd at one point begged for it while they were watching a movie, and Peter remembers Tony's hand trailing higher and higher up his thigh every five minutes.

"You make the prettiest noises when you're sleeping," Tony comes off Peter's cock for a second, face flushed pink. Peter knows he's beyond hard now, "When you're not even fully awake yet. Love to hear them. Let 'em out for me, Pete," Peter's head tilts back as Tony slides his tongue past his slit, allowing his body to react, tugging on his lover's hair and letting out a long whine. He can feel it, feel his orgasm approaching, and his body is already on fire.

(That's another thing - Tony loves to play with his "Spidey Sense," and it's not so fun for Peter when Tony denies him of an orgasm, because he knows when it's coming and it's a whole lot more intense).

_ "Tony," _ Peter gasps, body tingling as his hips rock up ever so slightly, chasing the feeling. His body is so warm, his mind doused in a thin layer of smoke, smothering anything worrying him, the only thoughts that plague his mind being _ Tony, yes, please, Tony. _ The older gives him what he wants, sliding all the way down - _ fuck, _how could Peter forget about Tony's ability to deepthroat - and sucking, tongue sliding back over Peter's slit.

It all comes crashing down, and Peter cums, his hips pressing up and his hand holding Tony's head in place. Tony himself groans at some point, but Peter can't hear him, his head pressing hard into the pillows beneath him as he whines and moans his way through his orgasm. His senses are on fire, making more heat come in flashes and he's flying. Peter feels like he's swinging, tossing himself through the air as he comes down, and Tony's there to catch him when he makes a mistake and falls.

"Pete, Peter baby," Tony pushes a strand of hair from Peter's face, neck and chest pink, hair messy from where Peter had grabbed onto it. He has a small grin on his face, leaning down only for a second to drag Peter closer to him. Peter smiles up at him, his cheeks a deep red and his body melted into the bed. It was so hot Peter melted, that's what it was, his body molten on the sheets where he lays. 

"Hm?" The boy hums, mind clearing some. Tony runs his fingers over Peter's thighs, barely-there marks showing red on the delicate skin from where he'd scratched. They don't hurt, and Peter knows JARVIS has checked over his vitals and such, but Tony tells the AI to do it anyway, humming when everything turns out fine.

"You're so good, honey, you should've heard yourself. Thought I lost you for a second there," Tony chuckles, and Peter basks in the sound, curling up into his lover with a lazy smile, "JARVIS, what time is it?" Peter's ears strain to hear the answer, knowing they can't stay in bed all day. Either Steve, Pepper, or Natasha would come and get them eventually.

"It is currently 8:17 in the morning, sir. It is 46 degrees fahrenheit as of right now, but I've kept your room at 85 degrees. Mr. Parker seemed to respond well to the warmth." A gentle smile graces Peter's face, and his eyes flutter. He barely has the voice to say 'thank you," and Tony pulls him against his chest, dragging his fingers down the boy's scalp.

"We'll stay in bed a little longer." Peter doesn't protest, but he knows they have work, and he presses his face into Tony's neck at the thought. It's then that Peter realizes he didn't make sure Tony _ finished, _ about to ask when _ oh- _Tony's wearing different pajama pants from when they started. Peter almost groans at the thought of that, but just clings closer to the older male.

"Mm, okay." Peter hums, his eyes drooping.

Peter goes to bed warm.

[not proof-read].

**Author's Note:**

> my social medias -
> 
> [twitter]: talkdirtycarson, lonelydxnce  
[instagram]: lonelydxnce  
[tumblr(s)]: bandito-jishua, joshiesfreckles
> 
> stay safe ❤


End file.
